In many sporting activities, the participants wear gloves. This is particularly true in the equestrian field, where participants who ride, race, or merely handle horses usually wear leather gloves. During strenuous activity, or inclement weather, the gloves become wet and the dye from the gloves stains the hands of the wearer.
Typical cleaners used for removing stains from one's hands are generally harsh and irritating to the skin. Moreover, most such cleaners are not biodegradable.
It would be desirable to formulate a glove dye stain remover that is effective, non-irritating to the skin, and biodegradable.